HSDXD: The Awoken Domain
by Vademm rerogi
Summary: I was... lost, I felt anger, rage, hate. but now I am free, there are no strings... on me. Now we must expand, now we must grow. and so begins the Glorious Apocalypse OC/Rias/Harem... and no Issei doesn't get any... he's a fuckboy so, no. or maybe, I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**The balance of power is like water. It ebbs and flows. There is no guarantee that you are the strongest. Power is ever shifting, ever changing. Power evolves, and with it...life.**

You know of a world filled with many gods and goddesses. You may know of a great war that once consumed this world, but do you know the secret even the gods themselves hide? Do you wish to ruin your bliss? Good. the secret they hide is simple. We are Not Alone. Gods and goddesses from another world came here. They are hidden from the world. They slumber, waiting to be released. Now, I know what you're asking, 'how could you know'? Simple child, _**I am one of them, but**_ **not** _**just as a god. I am the Domain… I am the apocalypse.**_

 ***LINEBREAK-SAMA!***

Deep under ground a large temple sets. It's exterior was worn into sharp grooves, each able to cut skin. When you enter the temple, you are met with a massive room. And at its center, a stone stood. It was about 12 feet tall (3.6 Meters) and 5 feet wide (1.5 meters). The stone is in the shape of a double helix, it is black in color; however, it had strange markings all over, each mark was a deep crimson. It sat there, cold, lifeless.

Then out of nowhere a little girl came rushing in from the entire. The very first thing you'd notice was her crimson hair, the next was the fact that she was crying. The girl ran behind the stone and sat down. She was scared, they were after her.

"Quickly this way!"

"Where'd that brat go?"

"In here!"

A group of men entered the temple, there was a thick killing intent with them. It was clear they wanted to harm the girl.

"Find her!"

"Heh, maybe we can have some 'fun' with her huh?" one of them smirked

"Hehe, yeah. Some 'fun'."

As soon as they said that, the stone's symbols began to glow. It was soft barely visible, but the girl noticed. As the symbols glowed, they moved. They moved into what seemed like words to the girl, but she couldn't seem to make them out. Then a massive pressure hit the room. The group of men was brought to their knees, meanwhile, the girl was perfectly fine.

"What!? Is this!?"

"The Hell!?"

"I-I can't m-move". A loud and high pitched screech silenced them. Then a voice was heard. No not one, but many. It sounded as if the voice came from their own minds.

" **Wer dem Unschuldigen Schaden zufügt, muss sich der Domäne stellen. Wer das Mädchen verletzt hat, muss Schmerzen haben. Spüren Sie unsere Wut, BURN."** (Anyone who inflicts harm to the innocent must face the domain. Whoever has injured the girl must have pain. Feel our rage, BURN.)

The men were instantly turned into ash. The symbols glowed ever brighter. They glowed so brightly the symbols themselves seems to fly off the stone. They circled the girl as if protecting her.

"W-who are you?" she asked in a timid voice. She was clearly scared.

" **Wir sind der Chor, wir singen, um uns den Sieg für Immer zu bringen. An diesem Tag singen wir Scham und Wut."** (We are the choir, we sing to bring us to victory forever. on this day we sing shame and rage.)

She couldn't quite understand what they or it, we're saying. At best she thinks they wanted to protect her. She smiled a little.

"W-well thank you!" and with that, she ran off. The stone sat silent, cold, and lifeless. Then the symbols came back to life.

" **Das Kind muss geschützt werden... Lessers, achtet auf mich. Schütze das Mädchen."** (The child must be protected. Lessers, pay attention to me. Protect the girl.)

" **[durch deinen Willen unser Kaiser]"** (by your will, our Emperor)

|Chapter 1 end|

 **A/N: Hello! I hope you like my newest fanfic! now I know, "what about GD!?". it's ok, I'll work on that at a later date. now as a disclaimer: this fic takes a lot, and I mean** ** _a lot_** **of inspiration from many different series. I'll post the OC sheet at a later date, as I am not done fully making it. but anyhow have a nice day! -Best Wishes, Vademm Rerogi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Screams of pain and rage cried out as we set fire to their world. There was nothing for them. They could not stop us, they burned. With their death, we moved on. Eons pass, and we meet our newest prey. A planet of water and earth, filled with life. We found another to join us, we found… Earth.**

 ***1 year later***

Once again the stone sat silent and cold. Then with a burst of crimson, a light blasts from its base. The light hits the roof, and then gear began to turn. The temple began to shift and shake. Then something burst from the floor. A large "leg" stamped down on the floor then 3 more followed. The legs lifted up and revealed a large machine, its main body was shaped like a sideways hexagon. The "face" has 6 eyes, the eyes are shaped like 2 triangles. The head spikes up much like horns and the body glows crimson **(A/N: for reference look up a habitat Walker from Universe at war, and The Hierarchy in general)**. It has 6 holes arranged in a triangular pattern on either side of its "head". The machine moved slowly and steady as it moved from its old grave. A spike on the top of its head opened up and then 3 beams fired out and landed in random areas of the ruins. The beams shift and swirl into shapes. When the beams stop shifting and dissipate, a large creature stands. This being is roughly 7-8 feet tall (2.4-8 meters). They wear heavy crimson armor that encases their whole bodies. They have 3 fingers and their skin is gray. On their right arms, they carry a large cannon-like object. Their head is shaped similar to the Machines.

" **{** **Eile! Eile! Lass ihn nicht länger warten!}"** (Hurry! Hurry! Do not let him wait any longer!). One of them spoke, its voice sounded like someone was gurgling water and bending metal at once. He pointed to the large stone and the other 2 walked to the stone. They sat down and began to chant.

" **{Die Domain wacht auf. es verschiebt sich und Ebbs. der Wille der Götter wächst, unsere Macht wächst, unsere Freiheit ... ist gesichert.}"** (The domain wakes up. it shifts and Ebbs. the will of the gods grows, our power grows, our freedom ... is assured.)

The stone's symbols brighten and energy seemed to leak from the stone. The chant continued. " **{Komm, komm. unser Kaiser. deine Verwandtschaft wartet komm, die Domain braucht dich.}"** (Come come. our emperor. your kinship is waiting. come, the domain needs you.)

Then a large energy burst from the stone! It shoots up into the air, the energy kept going and going! The commander of the 3 walked up to them as they stepped back from the stone.

" **{Die glorreiche Apokalypse beginnt}"**

 ***LINEBREAK-SAMA***

All was peaceful in the small town of kuoh, no trouble to be seen. The moon was full and the sky was clear; however, in the park, all was not so peaceful. A boy roughly 6 years old wept. At his feet was his death Father, and at his side, his mother wept. Around them, a gang. Their intent was simple to see. They wanted money and the woman. Before they could continue their sin, an energy burst from the boy. A pair of large crimson wings appeared on his back. On that night… the Domain was awoken.

|Chapter 2 end|


End file.
